halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Three Weapons Glitch
Untitled Three Weapons are soooooo fucking cool--Utinni 10:53 14 April 2007 This glitch occurs because the player moves through the trigger volume quickly enough so that the game does not register it. Since it does not register the player's presence, it does not load the Grunts, and it does not give the player their pistol. The player progresses through the level and acquires two weapons, then heads back to that hallway, where that trigger volume is still waiting to detect a player. Now, in the script, it is set to GIVE the player an extra weapon, as opposed to switching out whatever the player has in their inventory for the weapon profile specified in the script (in this case, one pistol). Due to the presence of two extra slots for the player's inventory (used for flags, oddballs, and the like), the player is able to be given another weapon through scripts, regardless of whether or not the player already has two weapons. SmokeSound off! 14:37, 4 June 2009 (UTC) No that's not exactly how it works. In reality, the player is proceeding through the level faster then intended. They past the point where a "load zone" is supposed to trigger, but don't trigger it because the load zone isn't set to trigger yet. This is because it triggers about 10 seconds after the cutscene with keys and cortana talking. Because you bypassed it, the load point doesn't spawn the grunts or the pistol. So you proceed through the level and get your other two weapons. When you go back, you load the load point, thus spawning the pistol and the grunts. Now when you pass over the pistol, the game runs a command: Give Masterchief Pistol. This gives you the pistol as a third weapon. Matortheeternal 01:00, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :No, what I stated is exactly how it works - I've done it many times on Halo: Custom Edition before, and observed it in action on the regular campaign maps after looking at it through the development tools. The trigger volume is the area that the player is supposed to be in for the script to trigger. It is usually set to check for the player anywhere from every five ticks to every 50 ticks. For reference, 30 ticks = one second. That particular volume, according to the level's script, checks for the player once a tick, which is like thirty times per second if the performance is up to par. Sometimes, it doesn't detect the player for whatever reason (usually the player moving too quickly). No grunts are spawned, and the script that gives you the pistol (it's a script command, this one in particular: "(player_add_equipment (player0 )bridge0_profile false )". The "false" means to ADD the weapon to your inventory, not to replace anything you already have, which is why you end up with three weapons in the first place) does not activate. There is no delay between the time you leave the bridge and the time you reach the trigger volume in which the volume will not activate. SmokeSound off! 14:37, 4 June 2009 (UTC) If it's OK with you guys, I'll get some photos from the HEK of an unaltered Pillar of Autumn level and show you. I also have the level's script. Smoke 20:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Sounds cool Smoke ^^ Matortheeternal 14:09, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Created Video tutorial with this wiki page and uploaded and linked. hope you guys like it. --Theironpaw 11:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) @ Theironpaw - Nice one, looks good well done =]